Friendship Between Times
by McKenzie rox
Summary: Rated M for minor scenes. Not a smut. Sorry guys. But this is Oliver got attacked by Francois during the war and cap'n's reaction. Cap'n is pirate Oliver. 2p Englandcest kind of.


Oliver wined as cap'n hovered over his beaten and bloodied form, his one uncovered eye wide with fury, glaring down. His voice came out, gruffer than Oliver's own sweet one, and growled frustratedly "Oi. Who the 'ell did this to ya, laddy?"

Oliver winced, knowing full well the pirate knew who attacked him by the burns covering his body in the shape of a cigarette being set out, matching the scars left from the previous years of abuse from the cigarette, across his thighs and stomach. He opened his eyes completely, the wide blue irises overflowing with salty tears. Oliver sat up completely showing more burns and scars before looking up and whispered "W-war. We are... At war. It is to be expected..." He looked down shivering at the window his bare skin.

Cap'n stared at the bruised, bloodied, burned, and cum covered ski and turned snatching the collar of his nearest pirate slamming him harshly not the wall "WHAT DID I TELL YE BLOODY MORONS?!"

The pirate gave a frightened noise choking in his shock before shivering under his captains glare. Despite being decorated in pinks, blues, and purples he was one of the most frightening men he knew, if not the most. The captain moved his sucker stick around agitatedly in his mouth and the pirate stuttered out "Y-you said t-to keep an eye on your other... But he said he was fine and could fight off anyone if they attacked him!"

Cap'n sneered pulling him back, as if giving him mercy, before slamming him back on the wall, making the brick crack under the pressure, and said, slightly proud slightly infuriated still, "Ai! And he did! He fought of a whole bloody platoon before the _toad_ got to 'im! He couldn't bring himself to stab the lad," he looked over his shoulder furious still and yelled "Ain't that right, Oliver?"

Oliver slowly nodded, feeling bad for the man under cap'n's anger, but stayed silent as he continued "Thought so. He couldn't br ing himself to stab his 'best friend' apparently." He spit out best friend mockingly and Oliver flinched slightly at the tone, scooting away and giving a silent whimper at the rocks on his bruising arse.

Oliver looked up tears finally streaming down his face and to the ground "Well... I couldn't!" He quickly jumped to Francois's defense "He is my best friend! My- my... My only friend!" He drew his eyes back to the ground, hurt at admitting it, and the tears fell freely.

Cap'n sighed lightly and rubbed his temples before dropping the subordinate and turning to Oliver scooping him up by the midsection and tossing him over his shoulder, ignoring the fact his bare member was pressing his shoulder and blood was staining his coat most probably along with the stupid toads essence. "Ye be stupid lad?" Oliver gave a pained noise at the seeming insult, before the captain continued "The moment I felt ye being attacked I dropped me mission to get infermation and made me way over as quick as I could! I am yer friend!"

Oliver pressed his face into his coat and nodded lightly "Yeah. That's true. You're my friend, cap'n." he paused and looked up grinning widely at the pirate "Hey cap'n! When we get back aboard can I have cupcakes?"

Cap'n groaned lightly "Oh must ye eat such nasty things?" Before saying "Ai, when we get back n ye can have ye nasty cupcakes." He pulled the sucker out of his mouth and pushed it into Oliver's mouth grumbling his distaste at the pastry and and Oliver laughed happily at the show of affection.

He looked down at the captains arse below him and the men's faces all paled in horror and fear for the still healing pink haired man as he raised his hand and gave the rear a grope and looked up "Thanks for the lovely view love~"

The men gaped and felt slight pity as the captain stiffened and stopped walking. The men readied to rush to Oliver's aid if the captain decided to harm him further but were left to gape, tensed to rush over still, when the captain burst into laughter and continued walking giving Oliver's bare arse a squeeze "Ai, laddy! I gotta nice and pretty view m'self!" His laughter continued as he moved up the wooden bridge set down for him and Oliver giggled happily along with him.

The two disappeared into the captains quarters and the crew was left staring, pale and sweaty from nervousness still, gaping at the door where the two went off to. One of them slowly said "What?" Followed by another's unbelieving "_What_?" The slowly made their way back on board, laughter and giggles falling from the captains room as they joked with eachother, and began preparing to leave harbor, thoroughly confused still, making a silent promise to never speak of this again unless it was unavoidable.


End file.
